


Laughter Can Be Contagious

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Prinxiety - Freeform, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish!logan, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Summary: Virgil’s laughter is much more happy and joyful than expected [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Laughter Can Be Contagious

Roman was sat in the middle of the couch, Virgil leaning into him whilst Logan sat in his own chair with a book and Patton whipped up some snacks for the rest of them. Roman sighed dramatically as he gazed down at his lover who was currently ignoring him and instead listening to that emo music.

“Virgil, would you care to pay some attention to the prince you’re using as a pillow?”

No answer except Logan looking over the top of his book in annoyance.

“Virgil.” He said a bit more sternly. The purple-clad side slipped off his headphones and looked up at Roman.

“What’s up?”

“You’re ignoring me!”

“No I’m not. I’m talking to you.”

“You WERE ignoring me!”

“And that’s my problem… how?” Virgil gave his smartass smirk.

“Would it kill you to be a bit more present and lively? You always wear a scowl and isolate yourself.”

“Very observant of you, Princey.” Virgil spoke in a sarcastic manner and pulled up his phone, scrolling through his tumblr dashboard.

“Now, Virgil, be nice.” Patton chimed in, bringing in some cupcakes with smiley faces.

“I appreciate your gesture, Patton. But were the faces completely necessary?”

“Of course, Lo! They make things brighter!”

“I fail to see how a pattern of icing could light up.”

“UGH! You two are such downers!” Prince nudged Virgil with his elbow. “You guys need to laugh!” Roman declared, not missing the flinch and small squeak virgil made. “Patton, give us some dad jokes!”

“Ooh! Okay! Two peanuts walk down the street. And one gets a-SALT-ted!” Patton smiled proudly and Roman laughed, Virgil’s lips twitched to a smile and Logan raised his book in front of his face. “Hey Virgil, there’s a cemetery not too far from here. It’s pretty popular people are just DYING to get in!” Patton gasped in excitement when he saw Virgil snicker and put his hand to his mouth.

Roman grinned excitedly too and gave another nudge to Virgil’s ribs. “Even you can’t resist-” Roman paused when Virgil jolted away from the nudge.

“Wait.” Roman said excitedly.

“What?” Virgil scanned Roman, trying to figure out if Roman knew.

“Are you-?”

“NO!”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say~”

“What were you gonna say, Roman?” Patton chimed in curiously.

“I was going to say it seems Virgil here is-”

“Don’t you dare!” Virgil snapped, a red blush steadily forming across his face. Roman’s heart fluttered.

“Virgil here is a tad ticklish~”

Virgil stiffened when he said that word.

“AWWWW That’s adorable! Virgil I had no idea you were ticklish.”

“I’m not-EEP!” Virgil legitimately squealed when Roman tweaked his side.

“This is perfect! We’ll finally get to hear you laugh!” Roman cheered.

Virgil was already smiling in anticipation. Roman took note of how Virgil didn’t even try to run.

For fight or flight he sure wasn’t doing much of either.

“Tickle monster time!” Roman shouted before shooting wiggling fingers to Virgil’s underarms.

“ACK! Rohoman! N-Nohoho!” Virgil giggled and squealed as his hands shot to cover his smile and muffle his laughter.

“Ah-ah-ah! No holding out on us.” Roman tried to pry Virgil’s hands away but damn was he strong!

“AWWW Virgil you’re so precious and cute!” Patton squealed in the background.

“Well if you’re gonna keep your hands up near your mouth, I guess that means I have full range over this tummy here~” Roman began wiggling his fingers near Virgil’s bellybutton.

That seemed to have an effect.

Virgil squealed loudly and his arms came rocketing down to protect him in no time, with one of his most ticklish spots being tormented, he finally stopped holding back his laughter.

“Rohohohohoman! Thahahahat tihihickles! Pffftahahaha! Noho-ehehehehe! Nohohot thehehere!” Virgil’s laugh was loud, bright, and very infectious with numerous snorts and squeals littered about. Roman couldn’t help but laugh along after hearing that angelic laughter and soon Patton joined in.

“Myhy, yohohou hahave suhuhuch aha nihihice lahaugh!” Roman tried to hold his usual steady perfect voice but my god, you could not hear Virgil’s laugh and not laugh yourself.

Well, except Logan. Patton glanced over at Logan and saw a book in front of his face, no laughter. He walked over, still giggling himself, and peered over the book. His heart did a flip at Logan’s face.

Logan had one hand clasped firmly over his mouth, his eyes crinkled as he was clearly trying not to laugh.

Patton took the book from Logan and smiled at how adorable he looked. However, as soon as he took the book, Logan just used two hands to cover his mouth, Patton could tell even HE was having trouble not giving into Virgil’s contagious laughter.

Patton could NOT just stand and let Logan deny himself laughter. So it was up to him!

Logan soon felt two strong arms hug him from behind the chair and fingers dig into his ribs.

“AH! Nahahahaha! P-Pahahahahattohohon!” Logan exploded into hearty laughter, and even when Patton took his hands away, Logan couldn’t stop. Neither of them could. There was something about that bright silly laughter hidden away for so long under that dark facade, from Virgil, the trait who NEVER laughs, that just made it impossible not to laugh.

So the four core traits stayed laughing in the mind palace, unaware that this was giving poor Thomas an uncontrollable case of the giggles himself.

Oh well. A little laughter never hurt anyone!


End file.
